Typical implementations of hard disk based storage devices utilize a thermal element to control the fly height of the read/write head. Heating the thermal element causes a distance between the read/write head and a storage medium to decrease. Where the heat generated by the thermal element is sufficient, the read/write head may be brought into contact with the storage medium. In some cases, this contact can damage one or more components of the storage device.